


A Bound Present

by yffismydrug



Series: MarkSon Christmas [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: BDSM, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Smut, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Another Christmas and another year for Mark and Jackson to spend together. With only their cat Sherbert, what fun will they get into this time around? It looks like Jackson has something planned, and it appears Mark is curious.





	A Bound Present

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on December 19, 2017

It was the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, except for Jackson.

Just like the couple of Christmas’ before, the only members left to hang around during the holiday were Jackson and Mark. The snow storm had been so terrible the last couple of days that even when Jackson had been begged to come home for Christmas, all the flights were canceled. Plus, Jackson could not leave Mark alone. Mark had been planning on visiting his family but had gotten very ill and was finally fully over his cold and sickness. 

There was a room that Jackson had been working hard since new years to get ready specifically for tomorrow. It was a room the seven of them had originally used as a second office, in addition to the first big one they already had. So Jackson had persuaded all the other members to move everything into the one office, which was plenty big, so he could do what he wanted in here. 

It had taken many nights, weekends, and “sick” days for him to pull this all off. If he wanted to work on it at night he would always make sure to tire Mark out a ton before bed. The weekends he would pretend to be sleeping in, claiming that he was too catch up on sleep after doing all the shows and performances. On his “sick” days, he would pretend to have a terrible headache or stomach problems. 

Although it was difficult, Jackson managed to convince, or mostly convince, the other members that the room was always locked because it was being re-floored, and repainted to be an at home sound studio. Even though they were uncertain if that was the real reason, they stopped questioning things after a month or two. 

That night, however, Jackson had crept into his secret room. He always had to the key to the room in his pocket so that no one else ever stumbled upon it. To make sure Mark rested well for tomorrow, he had given him some cold medicine that would make him sleepy as a side effect. 

Jackson was crouching next to a black dresser in the room. He was adjusting a few things in the drawer, a water bottle sitting next to his feet. What he was unaware of, was that Mark had woken up when he realized no one was in bed with him, and had gone looking for him. Since the secret room door had been cracked open, Mark had been able to stand there and peak in. There was dim lighting in the room, allowing him not to see everything, but just enough to make his eyes go wide. 

“This is what he’s planning for tomorrow?” Mark whispered to himself as he bit his lower lip. He was about to walk away when one of the floorboards suddenly creaked under his foot. 

A gasp left Mark’s mouth as he hid against the wall and out of sight, right as Jackson spun his head around. 

Grabbing the water bottle off the floor and placing it on top of the dresser, Jackson started walking to the door and peeked his head out. Nothing was different down the hallway and no additional lights were on. Since it was not uncommon for something to creak every now and then, Jackson shrugged his shoulders and went back into the room, this time closing the door behind him.

Mark let out a small sigh from inside the closet he had hidden in. He could feel his heart racing, pounding against his chest. Not wanting to risk being caught again by Jackson, he quickly made his way back to their room and curled up under the covers again where he quickly fell back asleep. 

After another hour or so, Jackson stretched himself out with a smile on his face, and grabbed the room key and another along the way. Everything was just the way he wanted it for the surprise tomorrow. 

“I think it’s time to sleep again,” Jackson grumbled to himself as he flicked the light in the room off and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock the door.

When that was taken care of, Jackson quietly made his way back to the room he shared with Mark, and crawled under the covers with the sleeping male. Jackson pulled Mark in closer to him and heard a faint grumble before the room fell silent again. 

Christmas morning arrived fast and Jackson was awoken to Mark kissing his neck all over. 

“Good morning,” Jackson chuckled before rolling over and planting a kiss on Mark’s lips. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Mark replied happily.

“Has Sherbert not come to try and wake us yet?” Jackson asked with a small yawn as he hugged Mark tightly. 

“I haven’t heard him yet...but the more we talk and make noise we’re sure to wake him and then he’ll be begging for breakfast,” Mark pointed out. 

Jackson groaned slightly before rubbing his face against Mark’s neck, causing his black hair to tickle Mark slightly. He let out a small sigh before releasing the younger. The two of them untangled themselves from the covers and made their way out of their room. In the living room they found Sherbert laying on his back with his front paws stretched above his head and his back legs extended nearly straight. 

Once Mark started getting Sherbert’s breakfast ready, the cat perked up and instantly ran into the kitchen, weaving his way between Mark’s legs and meowing up at him.

“Yes, yes, I hear you, Sherbert,” Mark said right when Sherbert placed his front paws on his calf, using him as a post to stretch himself on. 

“He’s so needy in the morning,” Jackson stated as he started a pot of water on the stove so he could make them some toast. 

“Just like you last night? Remind me again how many rounds it took before you were satisfied,” Mark told him as he placed Sherbert's food bowl down in its normal spot.

“Only five…” Jackson muttered.

“Pft! Only five you say. I was nearly passed out after the third round,” Mark reminded him as he grabbed the wheat bread and popped four slices down into the toaster.

“But you still stayed awake for the other two,” Jackson stated with a large smile on his face.

“Because who can fall asleep with such a massive dick shoved up their ass?” Mark asked in a semi-sarcastic tone. “Now...what jam do you want?” he asked, pulling open the fridge door.

“Blueberry!” Jackson replied excitedly.

“Figured,” Mark replied as he grabbed the blueberry for Jackson and the raspberry for himself.

The two of them finished getting everything for breakfast ready before sitting down at the table. Sherbert was already done eating by the time they sat down, and settled for laying on the table and falling back asleep.

“Did you catch the weather?” Mark asked as he scooped some peanut butter into his oatmeal and mixed it in. 

“Not yet,” Jackson replied with a shake of his head as he added in some chopped banana and a few raisins to his oatmeal. “Why? Did you find time to check?” he then asked.

“While you were saving the oatmeal from burning because you had been watching my ass,” Mark commented with a roll of his eyes. “It looks like it’s not supposed to snow at all today until late in the night around ten or so,” he explained with a smile on his face. “That means we can do some Christmas shopping in the small pop-up markets. They’re open until noon today I believe.”

“Christmas shopping on Christmas? But didn’t you get all your shopping done already?” Jackson asked. He leaned over and peeked over towards the tree that had their presents for each other piled up.

“I want to look at candles,” Mark explained, taking a bite of his toast. 

“Candles? Since when have you been interested in candles?” Jackson questioned, blowing on some oatmeal before taking a bite.

“Well I’ve been getting some training in giving better massages and I’ve done some reading that there are candles that help relax people. I know there is a really good candle booth, so I thought it would be worth a shot,” Mark explained, running his fingers through his brown hair.

“It’ll be cold out,” Jackson warned him.

“I know…” the younger acknowledged with a nod of his head.

“And not much besides for the small market will be open,” Jackson pointed out next.

“Yes, yes I’m aware,” Mark said with a small laugh. “Now let’s finish breakfast, get dressed, and head out before we get sidetracked and the market closes!”

Jackson laughed as he nodded his head. The two of them then finished off their breakfast, only getting slightly sidetracked by Sherbert when he woke up and decided to paw at their plates in an attempt to act cute and get food. 

When they finished, Mark volunteered to put the dishes in the sink and rinse them off. That left him alone while Jackson changed, so that one his way back to their room, he could see if the room he had peeked into last night was open. After quickly testing the handle, and finding it was still locked, he gave up and headed to their room. He was curious, but not that curious right at that moment.

Mark dressed in a tight knit red turtleneck and black skinny jeans so he could easily pull a pair of boots over them. He grabbed his black coat and a bulky tan scarf to wind around his neck. After pulling on his boots, he was ready to go. Jackson was also ready, wearing a loose knit grey sweater, normal skinny jeans, and his green coat paired with a black bulky scarf and his boots. 

“Ready?” Mark asked, pulling his gloves out of his pockets.

“Ready!” Jackson replied, doing the same and sliding a pair of gloves onto his hands. “See you later, Sherbert!”

Sherbert looked back at Jackson and flicked his tail lazily.

“Be good for your daddies~!” Mark then called in a cheerful voice as if he was talking to a baby.

To that, Sherbert let out a happy meow and started kneading the couch while purring.

“Aish...he still loves you more…” Jackson complained as he ushered Mark out the front door and closed it behind them.

Walking to the market they either walked with their arms hooked together, or standing right next to each other so their shoulders were touching. They loved staying right next to each other, not only for warmth, but because they loved it. Over the past year of going out more together, they had become more comfortable doing some light skinship in public that did not draw attention.

As soon as they reached the market, Mark went right to the stall where the candles were being sold. There was an elderly woman in the stall with a huge smile on her face as he approached. 

“I’m going to look around a bit,” Jackson told him as he started talking with the older woman.

Mark waved Jackson off, knowing looking at candles was not one of his top priorities when there were more interesting stalls to look at.

“So what are you looking for exactly?” the elderly woman asked.

“Something that causes relaxation, and possibly induces sleep,” Mark explained. 

“Trouble sleeping dear? You’re too young to have that problem,” she said with a slight frown on her face.

“Something like that,” Mark replied with a nod of his head.

The elderly woman turned around and looked through her candles before pulling three different ones out and showing them to him. She explained each of them in detail to him, clearly being a very passionate person on the topic. All the candles she offered seemed to be what he was looking for, but he ended up settling on the one she said would cause sleep the fastest. Of course one candle would not do the trick easily, so Mark happily purchased five of them. Being thrilled that he had bought so many, the woman even threw in a rose scented candle for free before wishing him a Merry Christmas as he walked away.

“Find what you were looking for?” Jackson asked as he looked at a stall that had small glass figurines of animals.

“Yepp! I sure did!” Mark exclaimed as he held up his bag.

“Wwwaahhh! Did you get enough?” Jackson asked with wide eyes.

Mark only rolled his eyes before looking down at the glass figurines. There was one particularly close to Jackson’s hand that caught his eye.

“That one looks like Sherbert!” Mark exclaimed happily, pointing to the cat.

“I know, right!? I was thinking of getting it and we could put it on the shelf in our room,” Jackson explained as he picked up the cat so they could both see it easier.

The looked from the cat figurine to each other and nodded their heads. After the purchase was made, they stopped by a hot bread stall and each grabbed a fresh bun to snack on for the walk home. Mark had settled on a bit of nutella spread on his, and Jackson opted for some butter spread in the middle. 

~~~~

“Brrrrr! That was so cold!” Mark exclaimed as soon as they were back home and had placed the candles down on the couch. 

“I told you it would be cold,” Jackson said while they both started to take off their jackets, scarves, mittens, and boots. “Uhg...I need to change my socks into something warmer…”

“Go get your toes warm,” Mark told him, making a shooing motion while he worked on putting their clothes away.

When Jackson arrived back in the living room, he found Mark sitting on the couch with Sherbert who was nearly passed out while snuggling around the bag of candles.

“Strange cat…” Jackson stated before he grabbed his smaller bag and pulled out their new cat figurine. 

Mark lifted Sherbert into his arms, causing the small feline to open his eyes and purr while rubbing up against him. Crouching down, Jackson held the figurine in front of Sherbert. They watched as the cat sniffed the small glass figurine and then gave it a small lick.

“I think he likes it,” Jackson said with a large smile. 

“I’ll go put it in our room,” Mark said, putting Sherbert down onto the floor. “I’ll also set the candles up so they can burn for a little bit and really get the relaxing aroma filling the room. 

“While you do that I’m going to heat up some leftover soup I made you earlier in the week,” Jackson stated, handing Mark the small figurine and watching the younger walk away with it and his bag and candles.

By the time the soup was heated on the stove and placed into two bowls, Mark came back out. Their bedroom was all set with the door closed to really keep the aroma in. He had even changed the bed sheets to softer more comfortable ones.

“This is a nice and relaxing Christmas,” Jackson said as they started eating. 

“We can always liven it up a bit,” Mark stated, winking at his lover and sticking his tongue out a bit.

“Especially since you’re all better now,” Jackson commented.

Mark ate his next bite of soup and then sucked on his spoon a bit, making sure to hold eye contact with Jackson for a while. That left soup dribbling out of Jackson’s mouth and going down the front of his shirt and also onto his pants.

“Aish…” Jackson groaned when he felt the hot liquid on his crotch. “Great…now I’ll have to change…”

“Don’t bother. I’ll give you a massage right after this and you’ll only end up taking your clothes off anyways,” Mark pointed out.

Jackson smiled at him and nodded his head. He had a valid point, after all.

“That’s a good point,” the older male acknowledged. “Then let’s finish eating because I cannot wait for this massage.”

Once they finished eating, Mark told Jackson to go to their room, get undressed, and lay face down on the bed. He gave him the option of keeping his boxers on, and knew that he would most likely keep his socks on because he did not like having cold feet.

Meanwhile, Mark worked on washing the dishes in the sink. He remembered the elderly woman telling him that with the amount of candles he bought, he would need to give it ten to fifteen minutes to fully take effect. Since the candles had been burning for a good twenty minutes already, and their room was not that big, he figured that time frame would be accurate. 

The dishes were done in no rush, and he even took time to play with Sherbert a little until the fifteen minutes were up. Putting Sherbert on his cat tree, which had been gifted to him from Jaebum, he headed off to their room.

When he opened the door, right away he spotted Jackson laying on his stomach on their bed wearing only his boxers and socks. Mark went up to him quickly and shook his shoulder to see if he could wake him. But no shaking, and even calling his name seemed to make his stir. 

With a smirk on his face, Mark went over to Jackson’s clothes so he could move them. When he gathered them up, however, a key fell to the floor. Eyes wide, Mark picked it up and very quickly got an idea. Leaving their bedroom, he jogged down the hallway and placed the key in the lock to the room Jackson had been in last night. 

“There’s no way…” Mark muttered to himself as the key slid in easily. “No way…”

As they key turned easily in the lock, a faint click resonating in his ears, and Mark found he could push the door open. He quickly located a light switch on the wall and the room filled with the same dim lighting he remembered from last night. Dark reds and black filled the room with only slight accents of gold here and there. Many new and strange things filled his eyes as he looked around. Objects that he could never imagine, some he had seen in porn, and so much more were all there.

“So this is what he was doing…” Mark gasped.

He took another step into the room and saw a pair of shackles hanging from the wall. Walking over to them, he ran his fingers carefully over the cold metal, as if his touch would cause them to crack and break. As he pulled his hand away, he got an idea and left the room.

Going back to the bedroom, Mark quickly blew out all of the candles. After he did so, he kneeled on the bed and brushed the hair from Jackson’s face. He carefully rolled the older male onto his back before picking him up. While he was not the strongest, he could still manage for a short distance, such as from the bedroom to the secret room. 

Once they were inside, Mark laid Jackson down carefully and closed the door. He then turned back to Jackson and started to move him again, leaning him up against the wall. It was difficult to get him into the shackles when he was unconscious and limp, but he somehow managed to get the task done. Now all he had to do was wait for Jackson to wake up. 

While he waited, Mark looked around the room more. Drawers were opened and lightly rummaged through, and more of the equipment in the room was touched and examined. 

About half an hour later, there was finally a sound from Jackson. Mark turned around to find the older male rolling his head back and forth slightly. His black hair was hiding his face as he groaned slightly before lifting his head.

“Oh you’re awake now!” Mark called as he stood a few feet away from him.

Jackson tried moving his arms and was right away met with resistance. When his vision cleared more, he put the pieces together and realized where he was. Then he realized it must have been the candles in their room that had put him into such a heavy sleep. He held back a small groan and he gritted his teeth in agitation that something like this had happened.

“Mark! What is this?” Jackson asked, completely shocked that something like this had happened.

Mark bit his bottom lip and kicked the floor a little before looking back at Jackson.

“I saw you in here last night...so I thought I’d have some fun...since that’s probably what you were planning on doing to me,” Mark explained, now rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Jackson looked around and let out a small sigh. He was still only in his boxers and socks while Mark was fully dressed. 

“Do you even know about anything in this room?” Jackson asked when the room had been silent for too long.

“I looked around a little…” Mark admitted. He was not sure if he should feel guilty about peeking around the room Jackson had gotten prepared all on his own.

Mark quickly licked his lips before going over to a wall and grabbing one of the whips off its hook. It was coiled nicely and felt heavier in his hands than he thought it would. He held it in his hand and smacked the tail of it a couple of times against his open palm. Jackson immediately felt nervous as he watched Mark holding the whip. 

While Jackson had watched videos and practiced to learn how to handle all the different items in this room, he doubted Mark had done the same.

“Do you think you can handle that?” Jackson asked, nudging his head towards the whip in his hands.

“How hard can it be?” Mark asked while hitting his hand a little harder. That time around, however, he grunted a little and waved his hand before seeing a faint red mark form on his palm.

Picking his head back up, Mark made his way over towards Jackson again. Jackson knew Mark had never touched a whip before today, and wondered how things were about to go.

Jackson knew there was one great thing about knowing a lot of people within the company. There was bound to be someone with the same interests as him. Thankfully that person was Minjun. Once he had watched enough videos and practiced, he went to Minjun for the rest of his training. Taecyeon had told him about Minjun’s hobbies previously when they were drunk, so all he had to do was go to him and beg him for help. In his training, that had of course meant being on the receiving end. It had taken a few months before Minjun allowed Jackson to be the one to practice, and was shocked at how fast of a learner he was. Since Jackson had specified that he was sticking to simple things, they stuck to learning the basics. Of course Minjun said he could always come back for further training, since he had no problem teaching a fast and eager learner.

The whip uncoiled in Mark’s hand and landed on the floor. Mark was gripping the whip really hard to the point where his knuckles were turning white.

“Loosen your grip a little,” Jackson instructed.

“Huh?” came a confused response.

“Don’t hold it that hard. It’ll make your control harder,” Jackson told him.

Mark looked down on his hand and loosened his grip a bit, re-adjusting his hold and taking a few deep breaths.

“You can start whenever you’re ready,” Jackson told him in a calm voice.

“You’re alright with this?” Mark asked, finding it strange that Jackson was this calm.

Jackson nodded his head and let out a small hum before replying, “I’ll let you get the curiosity out of your system.”

Nodding his head in response, Mark pulled his arm back and then brought it forward where the whip made contact with Jackson’s body. There was a faint grunt from Jackson as he felt the impact. Mark could see how Jackson’s stomach tensed when he was struck and cringed slightly, wondering if he had done a bad job.

“If you’re going to do it you need to do it right,” Jackson commented right away. “You have to do it harder than that.”

Pursing his lips together, Mark drew his arm back and brought it forward again. 

“Ah! Don’t snap your wrist like that,” Jackson grunted, wiggling a little against his restraints.

Mark shifted his stance and tried again, but this time pulled back on the whip to fast. This time Jackson cried out and leaned his head back against the wall. There was a red line going across his abdomen, blood already coming to the surface.

“Damn...when you pull back like that...you can break the skin…” Jackson groaned, then looking down to see the cut on his skin. 

Right away Mark dropped the whip and pulled his hands into his chest. 

“I’m so sorry, Jackson,” Mark apologized with his hands shaking slightly.

“Now you have two choices,” Jackson said as he looked at Mark. “You either stop and let me go. Or you pick the whip back up and try again.”

Mark looked confused at the offer, but picked up the whip again. His hands were shaking slightly, but he took a few deep breaths and steadied himself again. When he held the whip more confidently, he made sure his grip was not too tight like Jackson had told him before.

“Hit hard enough, but don’t snap my wrist and don’t pull back too soon,” Mark said not only as a reminder to himself but to show Jackson he was serious about trying again. 

“Good. You remembered,” Jackson replied with a pleased smile on his face.

There was some hesitation in Mark’s actions, but he eventually pulled his arm back again and let the whip make contact with Jackson’s body once more. This time, it was a moan that came from Jackson’s mouth.

“That one...was good…” Jackson admitted as he leaned his head back and smiled.

The praise Mark got made him want to do it again, so he did. Each time the whip landed on Jackson, Mark watched as he would moan and shudder at the sensation. Mark used this whip eight more times before his arm was too tired and it fell to the floor.

Leaning over, the younger male placed his hands on his knees. There was sweat that had slightly built up and was dripping down his forehead.

“That’s more tiring than it looks,” Mark commented, looking back up at Jackson and smiling. 

“There’s a water bottle on the dresser over there,” Jackson said while looking in that direction. “I brought it in here the other night when I was finishing things up. I opened it but got too distracted and never drank from it.”

Mark saw the bottle and headed right over towards it. Without any hesitation he unscrewed the lid and started chugging the water back.

“Do you want to let me down now?” Jackson asked with a smile on his face.

“I’ll get in trouble...won’t I?” Mark asked while putting the water bottle back down.

Jackson thought for awhile and then shook his head. He smirked before saying, “I should want to punish you...but you did such a good job that I don’t think I will. I just want to play around with you.”

Pleased to hear that, Mark started heading towards Jackson. 

“Um...even though I got you up there...I have no clue where they key is to get you down…” Mark admitted as he stopped halfway to Jackson.

The older male chuckled and shook his head playfully.

“Be glad I was planning on hanging you up here,” Jackson told him. “There is a key in my right sock. 

Mark did not know what to think about what Jackson told him, but walked over to him, crouching down so he could pull off his sock. To his surprise a key fell onto the floor with a light ‘clank’ noise.

“You were serious,” Mark said with a surprised voice.

“Would I have a need to lie? There are plenty of spare keys for everything in here, so even if I didn’t have the key on me, you would have been able to get me down with no difficulties,” Jackson explained.

Key in hand, Mark stood up and went to unlock Jackson’s left wrist. Right when they key turned in the lock and the cuff became undone, Mark dropped the key and placed a hand on his head.

“Are you alright, Mark?” Jackson asked with a smile on his face. “Are you feeling a little...dizzy perhaps?”

Mark shook his head to try and clear it, but only managed to make it worse than it already was. Stumbling back a few steps, he found himself sinking down onto his knees, one hand placed on the floor in front of him to keep himself upright. When he looked back up at Jackson his vision was already blurred. 

“You...the bottle...drugged…” Mark fought to get out as his mind fogged over.

“It’s nothing dangerous and it will wear off in an hour or so,” Jackson said with a cheeky smile. “I didn’t plan on you drinking it right now but...I can change my plans.”

Doing his best to scowl at Jackson, Mark found himself slumping to the floor and collapsing unconscious onto his side. 

“Now...where’s that key…?” Jackson muttered to himself as he looked around. 

A couple inches in front of him he saw the silver key laying on the floor. Using his foot, he moved it closer to himself until he was able to grab it with his toes. He lifted his leg up until he could reach down with his hand and grab it. 

It was easy for him to get his other wrist free and rubbed them a bit once he was able to. 

“Now I’ll make things fun,” Jackson said while looking down at Mark.

****

Jackson was sitting in one of his chairs reading over one of the books he had bought while doing his preparation for everything in this room. While he liked to think he was confident in his skills after all his practice, he knew there was always something new to learn or something to brush up on. Safety was the most important part in this room, that was what he had been taught and understood it was true.

It was not until Jackson heard a small groan and the sound of chains that he perked his head back up. Closing the book he had been reading, he placed it down on the arm of the chair and slowly stood up, even taking some time to stretch. While he waited for Mark to wake up, he had changed into some comfortable sweatpants that were fitted around his calves and looser around his thighs. His feet were bare and he chose not to wear a shirt.

When he turned around, he could not help but smile at the state he had left Mark in. Just like he had told his younger lover earlier, Jackson set him up in the shackles attached to the wall. Only...Jackson did not leave him in the clothes he had been wearing. Oh no. He was going to have fun with this.

Since he knew Mark’s size, he was able to buy a school girls outfit that would fit him, but bought a size down so it would show a bit more skin. When he had gone into the uniform shop, he had browsed to see which was the cutest, and ended up purchasing one for his “sister” that had a green plaid skirt, and a white button down shirt that had green plaid lining on the inside of the collar and the end of the sleeves. Jackson had also managed to find some fishnet stockings, and white socks with a green ruffle around the top. The final touch was the pair of heels Mark was wearing. They were black with an ankle strap to make sure he would not hurt himself by falling out of them.

“Well, well, well...look what I have here,” Jackson said, crossing his arms over his chest.

It sounded like Mark wanted so say something, but the ball gag in his mouth was preventing him from doing so. He also tried moving his legs, but there was a spreader bar attached to his ankles preventing him from doing so. His heels clacked against the floor slightly as he moved around a bit.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Jackson asked as he walked closer. 

Mark’s eyes were working on drilling holes into him, but Jackson found it more adorable than threatening. 

“I was going to have you dress up like this and do some run roleplaying first before we moved on to any of the toys,” Jackson stated, “but you had to go and ruin the fun.”

The whip Mark had been using was still laying on the floor where it had been dropped. Jackson picked it up and gave it a flick, causing it to crack against the floor in an ear piercing fashion. The way Mark flinched did not go unrecognized out of the corner of his eye. 

“Don’t worry, Mark. I’m not going to start off with this,” Jackson explained while winding the whip up and placing it back on the wall where it had come from. “I’ll start you off with something lighter.” Reaching up he took down a flogger and a riding crop before turning around to show them to Mark. “These will hurt a lot less and do a lot less damage than a whip could do.”

Turning back towards Mark, Jackson laid down the riding crop and started flicking around the flogger. Not saying anything, he hit himself on the arm to show how painless it could me. He then walked closer to Mark until he was standing right in front of him.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Jackson asked, pushing the top of the flogger against Mark’s cheek.

The younger male grumbled something around the ball gag but it was incomprehensible. 

“Do you want this out?” Jackson asked, running his thumb over the strap that was keeping it in place.

Mark nodded his head and said something which Jackson guessed was, “Yes, please.”

“Alright, I’ll take this off. On one condition…” Pausing, he watched as Mark’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “You’re only allowed to call me Daddy.”

At that proposal, Mark’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. Had he just heard Jackson wrong? Daddy!? No! There was no way he could do that. 

“You’re already dressed as my cute schoolgirl. My slutty little schoolgirl,” Jackson said. “So that would make me your Daddy. Do we have a deal?” 

The room went silent as Mark thought for awhile. Although he was not particularly on board with calling Jackson “Daddy”, he wanted the ability to speak. Reluctantly, he nodded his head after a few more seconds of silence.

“That’s great,” Jackson replied as he slid of handle of the flogger into the waistband of his sweatpants. “Lean your head forward for me,” he then instructed.

As Mark did so, Jackson worked at unbuckling the strap. The ball gag fell from Mark’s mouth as soon as it was loose enough, and the younger worked on moving his jaw and stretching it out. While he was moving his jaw around, he felt Jackson place a finger under his chin and lift it. Raising his head, he was soon met with Jackson’s lips pressing against his.

When their lips parted, Mark was left panting and flushed. He wanted to move towards Jackson so badly, but in his current situation he could not. 

“Jackson...Jackson please. I need more…” Mark begged, already feeling himself getting erect.

Before he could beg for more, the flogger met with his chest and stomach. A gasp left his mouth, but it was do more so from the shock of it than actual pain. 

“What did we agree that you’d call me?” Jackson asked while running his hands over the tendrils of his flogger.

“D-Daddy…” Mark answered with a cringe on his face.

“That’s better,” Jackson replied before stepping closer to Mark again and placing a hand on his chest. “I love seeing you in this outfit…”

Taking a few steps back, Jackson took in the sight of his lover in this sexy outfit. Mark being restrained seemed to make it more sexy than he ever could have imagined. The way his hands were restrained over his head caused the shirt to ride up and show his stomach, and kept hiking up more as he moved around. Now Jackson found himself double thinking if he should have gotten a wig as well to pull the whole look together. 

From where he was standing, Jackson took out his phone and snapped a few pictures despite Mark’s complaining and demanding for them to be deleted. Once he was satisfied with his little stash, he slid his phone back into his pocket and gripped the flogger in his hand.

He started a rhythmic pattern of landing the flogger on Mark’s skin, allowing his lover to know what to expect. When he started to hear little moans from him, he picked up the speed and made the strikes a bit harder. When he did that, he managed to strike the clothes hard enough that buttons went flying off the shirt, leaving it open in places.

By the time Jackson was done with the flogger, Mark was standing there with his legs shaking, small moans coming from his mouth, and had an erection beginning to press his skirt up.

“Someone looks like they enjoyed the flogger,” Jackson commented smugly. 

Going over to where he had placed the riding crop, he picked it up and placed the flogger down. This time, he took the riding crop and hit it against his calf as hard as he could. Of course he had his sweatpants on so it did not sound like a hard hit, but Mark got the point and flinched at the sound. The riding crop is not as bad as the whip, but is worse than the flogger.

“Did you enjoy the flogger?” Jackson asked while walking over to Mark once again and trailing the riding crop over his exposed stomach and chest.

“Y-yes...Daddy…” Mark replied, feeling his face turn red with embarrassment.

“No need to feel embarrassed about it. I just wish you would let your voice out more. I could always put a gag in your pretty mouth to make you moan loudly, “Jackson explained with a large smile. 

Mark instantly pressed his lips together and shook his head side to side. After trying to readjust his stance he replied, “There’s no need for that, Daddy.”

“That’s my good boy,” Jackson complimented. Placing his riding crop under in armpit he then grabbed Mark’s shirt and finished ripping the buttons off, sending them flying across the floor. “Now...we’re going to have more fun, and I want to hear you. This room is a gift for you, since I’ve been peeking at your search history and found a lot of bondage, bdsm related topics. But your moans, and cries will be my gift.”

“You looked on my laptop!?” Mark screamed, his face once again turning a bright shade of red.

“You’ve looked at mine before,” Jackson pointed out while shrugging his shoulders. “Remember? That’s how you spoiled your own Valentine’s Day surprise.”

“Ahh...I guess that’s right…” Mark acknowledged with a small sigh. “I forgot about that…”

Jackson chuckled as he ran the riding crop all the way from the top of Mark’s skirt, up his body, and stopped once he reached his chin.

“Do you know why riding crops are so great?” Jackson asked, knowing he would not get an answer from Mark. “You can easily go from teasing someone with them, like I am doing with you now, to something a bit more intense.” As soon as he said that, he landed a strike against the front of Mark’s chest. It was not a hard blow by any means, but instead as a means to show him what he meant. “And once I do that I can go right back to teasing as quickly as this…” he explained while starting the trail the riding crop over his skin ever so slightly.

Mark shivered and let out a small moan as his eyes fluttered close. Carefully taking in his lover’s body signals, Jackson dragged the riding crop over his body. When he pulled it away it was only for a brief moment before it landed on Mark’s right nipple.

“These are sensitive, so I can’t wait to see what I can do with them,” Jackson commented before alternating which one he hit and how he teased them.

“Daddy~! Daddy, please! I’m going to cum if you keep doing that!” Mark cried out loudly as his hips started to shake.

“My princess wants to cum?” Jackson asked right as he hit Mark’s nipple hard.

Mark did not have time to answer Jackson because he was crying out and cumming onto his skirt. As he cried out “Daddy” while cumming, Jackson took a step back and basked at the state Mark was in right now. He loved watching his lover cum and see him breathless and panting right after. 

“What made you cum? The riding crop on your nipples? Or me calling you princess?” Jackson asked.

“Both, Daddy. My nipples and calling me princess,” Mark answered as he opened his eyes again and looked up at Jackson. 

Using the end of the riding crop, Jackson lifted Mark’s skirt to see the cum stain on the underside. His cum had already turned the fabric of the skirt a darker shade of green, showing just how much had had released. 

“But this doesn’t look too comfortable,” Jackson noted while looking how Mark’s erection was confined in the fishnet stockings. “Let me fix that.”

With ease, Jackson tore the fishnet stockings so that Mark’s erection could spring free and stand proud. Cum was dripping down the side as it twitched eagerly. “Look at the mess you’ve made in your new uniform,” Jackson tisked. “And now you’ll be all sticky.”

With the skirt in his hand now, he moved it up so that it bunched up over his erection so that he was fully exposed.

“Now...what to do you with next…” Jackson said while tapping his riding crop against Mark’s body.

Each time the riding crop made contact with his skin, Mark could not help but jump slightly. The hits to his torso remained fairly light and would not leave any marks besides for maybe a red spot here and there that would disappear after a couple of hours. When Jackson got to his legs, however, he started hitting him harder. The sound of the riding crop slapping against his skin echoed through the room. It was only when Mark’s legs really started to shake that Jackson stopped and dropped the riding crop.

“How do you feel, my princess?” Jackson asked.

“I feel like I could cum again, Daddy,” Mark whimpered as he tried to rub his legs together, craving any sort of friction to get him the rest of the way there.

Jackson grabbed himself through his sweatpants and moved his hand up and down a few times. He had gotten aroused the first time Mark had cum, and now he was feeling close himself. 

Leaving the riding crop where it laid on the floor, Jackson quickly made his way over to a set of drawers and pulled out a fresh tube of lube. From his pocket, he also pulled out a small ring of keys. He had done well to memorize each key and what it belonged to, just to make things easier on himself. Once he selected the right one, he went back over to Mark with the lube in his other hand and crouched down. Remaining silent, he unlocked the spreader bar from around Mark’s ankles and placed it off to the side. 

As he stood up again, his hands lightly ran up Mark’s legs, from his ankles all the way to the top of his thighs. When he was standing again he placed his hands on Mark’s ass and started kissing him all along his neck and jawline. He enjoyed listening to how Mark begged for more and wiggling more in his hold now that he was able to move his legs around more. 

“Do you know what I want now?” Jackson asked with his face in the crook of Mark’s neck. “You!”

Weaving his fingers through the fishnets, he easily tore through them when he gave them a pull. The ripping material made Mark stagger a bit when it was pulled.

“I want you too,” Mark said while leaning his head back and pulling eagerly at his restraints. 

“Then let’s get you prepped and ready for me,” Jackson purred against his neck, giving it a small bite before pulling away and grabbing the lube off the floor.

Mark watched as Jackson squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and moved it around to fully cover them. When he was pleased, he reached one hand back around Mark and started circling his clenched entrance 

“Please...don’t tease me, Daddy~!” Mark begged as he felt his cock twitch in eagerness. 

Jackson glanced at Mark before pushing one of his fingers in all the way. Right away, Mark cried out in pleasure. He did not have time to beg Jackson to move his finger because he started right away. Mark quickly shifted his stance to give Jackson more access to his ass and rutted against his fingers as much as possible.

A second finger was pushed in, followed by a third when he was stretched enough. Mark was begging desperately for more, knowing Jackson was only teasing him now. He was stretched enough and he knew that Jackson knew that as well. 

In order to stop Mark from begging so much, Jackson started kissing him. His other arm was wrapped around his waist to pull him in close, allowing him to feel how his lover shivered in pleasure against him.

“Do you want to get to the real fun?” Jackson asked as he pulled away from their kiss.

“I want it so bad,” Mark replied, looking at Jackson with need. 

“Then Daddy should take care of his princess,” Jackson said as he withdrew his fingers from Mark’s ass.

Not taking his pants fully off, Jackson pushed then just low enough so his erection could spring free. He gave himself a few strokes, getting lubed up, so he would be ready for Mark. When he claimed himself good enough, he hooked one of his arms behind Mark’s knee and brought his leg up so it was resting on his shoulder. Seeing that Mark was fighting to stay balanced, he placed his hands on the younger male’s hips. Once he was stable again, Jackson moved one of his hands to his cock, and guided it to Mark’s twitching hole.

As soon as he pushed in, Mark cried out and came for a second time. Jackson gave him a few moments to recuperate a bit, but then started moving.

“You’re so deep, Daddy~!” Mark cried as he felt Jackson bury himself all the way inside of him.

“I want to cum deep inside of you,” Jackson purred while keeping up his pace. “Fill your ass with my cum and make you want more.”

Mark loved how Jackson would talk like that to him and felt his already sensitive body becoming even more aroused by the second. 

“You’ll take my cock up your greedy ass, and happily take all of my cum,” Jackson continued on. “You love being fucked like this. Restrained and my princess. Only doing what your Daddy allows you to do.”

Jackson started leaving a trail of hickies all the way down from Mark’s ear to his nipples. He wanted to have more fun with his lover’s chest and started licking, sucking, and biting his nipples, knowing he was driving him insane with the sensations. His thrusts became faster and harder the more he played with his nipples. Mark was so lost in pleasure that all he could do now was whine and moan.

“Do you want to cum for me again my princess?” Jackson asked, feeling the way Mark was tightening around him so much. “If my princess can cum for me again, I’ll take you down and bring you to the bed.”

“Make me cum again, Daddy~! Make me cum with your cock!” Mark moaned, doing his best to form words properly. 

Removing his hand from Mark’s hip, Jackson hooked it behind his other knee and placing his leg on his other shoulder. He then moved closer to Mark so that his entire back was pressed up against the wall. Doing his best to support his lover, he started thrusting in even harder and faster, drilling into Mark like this was the last time they were ever going to have sex. 

There was so much pleasure running through Mark’s body that he could not help but start to cry. He was feeling so good that he did not know how to handle everything. His body was sensitive from cumming twice already, his nipples were perky and red from being toyed with, and Jackson was so deep inside of him and going so fast he thought he would break at any moment now. 

Mark tilted his head down and watched as Jackson plowed into his ass with no mercy. The sight of Jackson’s cock plunging into him like that was enough to make him finally lose it. Leaning his head back against the wall, Mark came and splattered both of them with his sticky cum.

Once he came, Mark went limp against the wall in his restraints. Jackson carefully pulled out and lowered his feet back to the floor and helped him get steady. The younger was panting and trying to catch his breath, his eyes closed and head lolled forward. While he did that, Jackson pulled the ring of keys from his pocket and quickly found the one for the shackles on the wall. 

As soon as one of Mark’s wrists were free, Jackson saw he did not have the strength right now to stay standing. He quickly looped an arm around Mark’s waist to keep him from falling and dangling by one wrist to possibly hurt himself. It was not easy to unlock his other wrist while also supporting him, but Jackson managed and then easily picked Mark up, carrying him to the bed where it was more comfortable. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Jackson asked as soon as he placed Mark down and saw the younger male crack open his eyes.

“Just a little tired...you know...after being flogged, hit with a riding crop, teased, and cumming three times,” Mark listed off.

“You loved all of it,” Jackson countered while moving between his legs and leaning over him.

Mark looked up and Jackson and down to his crotch where he saw his lover still had an erection. He also saw that his sweatpants were still on, only pulled down in the front and covering his ass in the back.

“It doesn’t look like you’ve gotten your release, Daddy,” Mark commented.

Using all the strength he had left, he threw one his legs over Jackson’s back and slid it down so the heel of his shoe went under his waistband, and pulled his foot down so the sweatpants slid down with it. 

“I have one more round left in me,” Mark commented before licking his lips.

Jackson leaned down and kissed Mark again, running one of his hands through the younger’s hair. During their kiss, Jackson thrust back inside of Mark’s needy hole and started grinding against him.

“You did so well in here today, my princess,” Jackson told him with a pleased smile on his face.

“I was shocked,” Mark replied, followed by a low moan as Jackson slightly thrust his hips. “But we know each other so well...so I trusted you that you’d be able to tell if something was too much for me.”

Reaching his hands up, Mark placed them on Jackson’s cheek and brought his lover down for another quick kiss. He placed his arms around his lover’s neck while they kissed and moved his hips to try and urge Jackson to go faster as well. Mark even clenched down around Jackson as another sign, eager to feel him pounding into his ass once more.

Jackson broke their kiss and placed his head against the mattress right next to Mark’s. With his eyes closed in pleasure, he started bucking his hips more.

“Damn you’re so perfect!” Jackson groaned as his pace started to build. “Such a tight ass even after all these years!”

Mark groaned and spread his legs wider, allowing for Jackson to plow into him harder and easier.

“I’m always tight for Daddy,” Mark replied, turning his head towards Jackson so he could bite his ear, and tugged at hit harshly. “I will always make sure my ass is ready for you and eager for your cock.”

Groaning at the bite and tug at his ear, his hips faltered in their thrusts. When Mark’s hands went to his back and started scratching him, he lost it even more. He knew Mark was feeling really good when he started clawing at his back like that. His jagged breaths gave away more than he was getting close to another orgasm.

“Cum with me, princess,” Jackson growled before picking himself up and looking down at Mark.

The younger’s arms fell away from his back and laid on either side of his head, now clutching at the blankets beneath him. Mark’s half lidded eyes gazed up at him in desperation and lust, craving for the feeling of Jackson’s cum inside of him. 

Still looking down at Mark and watching his every move, Jackson grabbed onto his hips and started thrusting into him harder than before. Their skin slapped together loudly, but was covered by the sounds of Mark’s moans and pleas. 

“Four more thrusts. Then cum with me,” Jackson told him. 

Mark nodded his head eagerly. Even though he could easily cum with the next thrust he made himself hold back.

One thrust and he clenched the covers harder in his hands.

Two thrusts and his head leaned back onto the bed with his teeth biting into his bottom lip.

Three thrusts and his toes were curling in immense pleasure as his legs shook.

Four thrusts and his back arched off the bed as he came, and finally felt Jackson release into him. 

“Daddy~! Fill me with your cum!” Mark cried as he came over his stomach again, white dots filling his vision.

Jackson rutted against Mark, making sure they both felt good until their orgasms came to an end. As soon as Mark crashed back onto the bed and laid still, he stopped moving and slowly pulled himself out. A small whimper passed Mark’s lips when he was fully out, and cum dribbled from his stretched hole.

“Rest for a little bit,” Jackson told Mark as he looked down at his blissed-out lover. 

With a small nod of his head, and a sigh of content, Mark closed his eyes and rested. He could feel when Jackson started undressing him, carefully unfastening his shirt, unstrapping the heels from his feet so he could pull off the ruined fishnet stockings, and then sliding the skirt off. When it came to Jackson running a warm cloth over his body to clean him, Mark completely fell asleep. He knew Jackson would make sure he was fully clean and take good care of him.

It was not until he was being gently shaken awake that he opened his eyes and groaned at the disturbance.

“How are you feeling?” Jackson asked softly.

“Great. A bit sore...but great,” Mark replied happily.

Jackson helped him sit up, and right away Mark saw he was wearing a new set a pajamas, and not cheap ones like he was used to buying for himself. These were silk and in a beautiful silver color with a blue M embroidered on one of the pockets. Jackson on the other hand had one a matching set of black silk pajamas with a green J embroidered on it.

“I ordered some jjajangmyun that should be here soon,” Jackson explained. “We should go out and at least be ready for when it arrives.

With a nod of his head, Mark stood up from the bed with Jackson’s assistance and headed back to the living room. Mark found himself limping slightly, his ass and lower back hurting slightly, but a smile on his face since he had fully enjoyed himself. 

As soon as Sherbert saw them in the living room, he started purring and rubbing up against their legs. Mark was led to the couch and sat down where he looked at the presents under the tree and pet Sherbert.

“Do you want to open presents before and after we eat?” Jackson asked as he pressed a button that lit up the lights strung around the tree.

Mark could not help but smile at the sight of the tree. They had not had the most conventional Christmas compared to years past...but it had been eventful to say the least.

“How about...you open mine before we eat and I can save yours for after?” Mark asked. “Mine is smaller than yours so it will be faster and easier.

Leaning down, Jackson grabbed Mark’s present and brought it back to the couch. It was a simple small box he could hold in his hands but he knew that whatever was inside had been planned carefully by Mark.

“I know I’ll love it, because it’s from you,” Jackson told him, quickly leaning over and kissing his forehead.

“Ooohhh...getting all cheesy on me,” Mark said while laughing and smiling at the other.

While he was laughing, there was a knock at their door. Jackson got up right away and answered it, knowing it would be their food delivery. When he came back, he sat the food on the floor, having to shoo Sherbert away from it a few times before the cat understood it was not meant for him, and settled himself on one of the arms of the couch to curl up comfortably. 

“Now where was I…?” Jackson asked before he picked up his present again and started to unwrap it.

Once all the paper was pulled away, he was left with a jewelry box in his hands. Jackson opened the lid carefully, not wanting to risk whatever was inside toppling out. When he saw what was in the box, the biggest smile crossed his face.

It was a pair of necklaces, both gold. One had a J encrusted in small diamonds, and the other had an M with the same. 

“Flip them over…” Mark instructed.

Jackson first flipped over the one with the J on it and saw engraved on the back, “You are always perfect.” He then flipped over the one with the M and saw, “You are always in my heart” engraved on it.

“Mark...these are beautiful…” Jackson gasped.

“I got them so you can have the M piece and I can have the J piece,” Mark explained. “ I got inscribed on them what we always tell each other. That way, when we’re apart, we just have to flip it over...and we’ll be reminded of each other…”

Tears were streaming from Jackson’s eyes as he leaned over and gave Mark the largest hug ever. He sniffed his nose before saying, “This is the best gift ever. This is perfect.”

They hugged for a bit longer before Jackson pulled away and planted a quick kiss on Mark’s lips. He could not stop smiling over the present he had been given, and took the two necklaces out of their box. First he unclasped was the J pendant meant for Mark, and hooked it around his neck. Then he did the same with himself. They both held their pendants in their hands and looked at each other before connecting their puzzle pieces together. Jackson cupped one of Mark’s cheeks in his hand, and they shared a few for light kisses. They would have kept going into a full makeout session if Sherbert would not have tried climbing in the bag with all the food after seeing his two fathers were preoccupied with one another.

“If you eat that you’ll get sick,” Mark told their cat before picking him up and booping his nose with his finger. “Could it be that you want your dinner?”

“Why don’t you go feed him and I’ll get everything ready here?” Jackson asked as he pat Mark’s hair to make a section lay flat again.

Mark hummed and nodded his head before getting up with Sherbert in his arms and going to the kitchen. He placed Sherbert onto the floor before getting his food out and pouring it into his bowl. Sherbert’s water dish was also emptied and refilled with fresh water before he placed both down on his eating mat.

When he returned to the couch, he saw that Jackson had already mixed one of the jjajangmyun bowls and placed it down on his cushion while he worked on finishing the other bowl for himself. 

“So, are these pajamas part of your gift?” Mark asked as he picked up his bowl and sat down, mixing it up a bit more himself. 

“Yepp! I thought you could use some nice pajamas instead of oversized shirts and sweatpants,” Jackson explained.

“I thought you liked me in oversized shirts…” Mark said with a pout on his face.

“Of course I do!” Jackson immediately stated, giving Mark a kiss on the forehead before getting up and going to the kitchen. “But sometimes I want you to feel spoiled. Like after we take a nice bath together.” Pulling out some kimchi and sliced radishes from the fridge, he headed back to the couch. “But I still love you in your oversized shirts because you always look so innocent in them.”

“Pft! Even though you know I’m far from innocent,” Mark replied with a slight eye roll. 

“When you look innocent, but act sexy, that’s a huge turn on,” Jackson told him as he placed the kimchi and radishes down between them and uncovered them.

“Can we eat so I can see your present?” Mark asked as he placed the end of his chopsticks into his mouth and glanced back under the tree.

“Ha, ha! Of course! We should eat before it gets cold,” Jackson said with a motion for Mark to begin eating. 

The two of them became silent as they started eating. Playing in the room had really worked up an appetite for the two of them. Mark slurped up a bunch of noodles and chewed them while watching Jackson eat.

“How’s your stomach?” Mark asked before licking his lips clean.

“Better with food in it now,” Jackson replied happily.

“No...I mean after I hit you,” Mark clarified. “I did draw blood…”

Jackson shook his head and waved his hand while he finished chewing his mouthful of food. “It’s really nothing,” he stated while swallowing. “When I was learning, I had some pretty bad marks on my body just to show me what could happen.” Right away he saw a worried look on Mark’s face and shook his head again. “I consented to that, Mark. I needed to learn all about it before I brought you in there.”

“So you’re really not hurt…?” the younger asked with worried eyes.

“It will heal in a few days anyways. It’s nothing major,” Jackson assured him.

“And who taught you?” Mark asked next.

Jackson brought a finger up to his lips and held it there before responding, “That’s my secret.”

Mark pouted his lips but continued eating his dinner. One way or another, he would find out who had trained Jackson, because now he was eager to learn so he would not end up hurting his lover again. 

After another fifteen or so minutes passed, they were both finished with their dinners and Sherbert was curled up in his bed resting. 

“Are you ready for your other present?” Jackson asked eagerly.

“Of course I am,” Mark stated. Before he could get up to grab the box, Jackson was up and handed it to him. “I wonder what it could be…”

“Open it and find out,” Jackson simply answered. 

Tearing through the wrapping paper, Mark opened the box to find four smaller boxes inside. They looked like boxes you would get at a department store to hold clothes and pulled them all out, stacking them on the couch.

When the lid of the first box was removed, Mark’s jaw dropped and he turned his attention up to Jackson.

“Are you kidding me?” Mark asked.

“What...?” Jackson asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Mark pulled out the garment to reveal it was a sexy police woman outfit that had a short skirt, a very short cropped top, white knee high stockings, and a baton. There was also a choker collar that was the same color as the outfit to accompany it as well. 

Suspicious that he knew what was in the other boxes, Mark quickly opened the other three. Inside he found a pink nurse's costume, a white sailor's outfit, and a black cat outfit with matching gloves and socks that looked like paws. After he looked through all of them with their accessories and matching collars, he looked back up at Jackson.

“So...what do you think?” Jackson asked as he leaned forward and smiled at his lover.

Slowly placing the lid to the cat costume back on the box, Mark gripped both sides of the box and smiled at Jackson. When he was about to say something, he raised the box and smacked Jackson with it as hard as he could.

“Why do you want to embarrass me!?” he shouted before slamming the box back down on the couch and covering his face with his hands.

“Do you hate them!?” Jackson asked in a concerned voice. 

There was no verbal answer, but Mark shook his head a couple of times.

“So...you like them?” Jackson asked, the pitch in his voice raising at the end in uncertainty.

Again, no answer but this time Mark nodded his head.

“Do you like all of them…?” he asked next.

Mark nodded his head again and this time lowered one of his hands and pointed to the box which he knew had the white sailor’s suit in it.

“Oh so you have a favorite,” Jackson noted happily as he opened the box and rummaged around inside of it. He quickly pulled out the little hat that would clip into Mark’s hair and fastened it there with the clips. “Let me see you.”

Jackson placed a hand under Mark’s chin and lifted his head up. At the motion, Mark dropped his other hand form his face and lifted his head. When he saw the smile on Jackson’s face, it instantly made him happier. He knew Jackson had gotten these for him because he honestly believed he would enjoy them. And he had been correct. He had just been so embarrassed about getting all of them like this.

“Now you have five cute outfits to wear around me,” Jackson commented as he reached up and adjusted the hat on top of Mark’s head. “And I think I know what you should wear on New Year’s Eve. 

“I could dress in each of them for every round of sex we have,” Mark said happily, glancing at all of the boxes.

“You’re volunteering to have five rounds of sex on New Year’s Eve!?” Jackson asked excitedly. “Deal!” 

Mark stared at Jackson with his mouth hanging open. He supposed the way he had phrased it had made it sound that way, and he had no problem with trying to go five rounds with him. After all, they would still be alone for New Year’s Eve so it would be a perfect time to try out all the new outfits he had received.

“Merry Christmas you dork,” Mark chuckled before pecking Jackson on the cheek.

“Merry Christmas my sexy crossdresser,” Jackson replied.

“Ever call me that in front of anyone and I’ll chop your dick off,” Mark told him in a serious voice and a smile on his face.

Jackson nodded his head while at the same time covering his favorite body part to keep it safe. A few seconds later, however, he was pushing all the boxes onto the floor and pushing Mark back to lay down on the couch. The two of them had a heated makeout session followed by snuggling, watching a Christmas movie, and drinking some hot chocolate before finally going to bed.

This had been the strangest Christmas either of them had ever had. But they would not change it for anything.

Twas the night of Christmas, when all through the house two boys and their cat, were all tuckered out. The day had been fun, interesting indeed, and new things were learned while dressing skimpily. A new sun would rise, a new day would come, and the two boys would lock themselves away for more playing fun.


End file.
